Sakura's Story
by Chestnuts and Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, age fifteen, and this is my story! Sasusaku Nejiten NaruhinaKibahina ShikainoShikatem My first fanfic! R&R please! Chap 4 up!
1. Konoha Oak Highschool

**Cherry Blossoms: HIYA! WHATSUP?**

**Chesnuts: We missed ya!**

**Cherry Blossoms: By the way the following story's by ME, so don't think that my bestest friend Chesnuts did the job.**

**Chestnuts: But I'll probably continue it anyways.**

**Cherry Blossoms: You got that right, Chestnuts! Anyway, read my story! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:** **We don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1 Konoha Oak high school

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, age fifteen, and this is my story!

"Ohayo!" said Sakura, as she ran down the stairs of her family's castle….

You're probably wondering what I mean by that. So Sakura's the heir to the Haruno Clan, one of the used-to-be poor clans that no one cared about…..

That is, until Sakura helped her family's profit by gathering tons and tons of Saratayu. Saratayu are a special kind of fruit that is only grown in the Land of the Stars, where Sakura's family came from. When she sold it to her sensei Tsunade, Konoha now had lots and lots of Saratayu, name changed to Sakuratayu.

So anyway, Sakura ate her breakfast, one of her mom's wonderful onigiri.

"Bye, Mom!" and with that, Sakura ran off to her first day of school.

First of all, Sakura had beautiful long and when I say long I mean VERY long pink hair and pretty sparkling turquoise green eyes. She had a perfect peachy complexion and slender legs and curves.

Second of all, there's the uniform code. There are two different types. One has a dark green sweater and a sea green miniskirt. Under the sweater you'd wear a white tank top and tie a big green bow at your neck. For boys it would be a green T-shirt and sea green pants.

The other type is a yellow sweater. Underneath you have to wear a sailor-collared short sleeved shirt. Completing it is a black miniskirt. For boys it would be a yellow T-shirt and black cargo jeans.

And of course, there's a Konoha Oak hoodie which is dark green or orange and has the Konoha Oak sign on it.

Sakura wore the green type with the dark green hoodie. She's a very somple girl.

"I'm finally here!" she announced. Sakura's a transfer student from Konoha Pinewood High. I didn't tell you, but I should've…. Uh, anyway….lets skip to the class part…

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Hi!" chorused Tenten. She had long brown hair tied in two buns. Though sometimes in ponytails. She also had shining purple eyes.

"Hello!" said Hinata, politely. Hinata had short purple hair and expressionless white eyes. She was very shy at times but around her friends, she was very active.

"Hi!" repeated Ino. She had long LONG blonde hair tied in one huge ponytail on the back of her head. Her blue eyes were usually emotional because Ino was a drama queen.

And these three were soon-to-be Sakura's best friends.

END CHAPTER

**Cherry Blossoms: HOW'D YA LIKE IT? R&R please and I repeat NO FLAMES! I promise I'll write another chapter as soon as I can! Also on my profile I will put images. But only later not now….**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

I forgot to tell you that you gotta vote for the couples! Mainly two of them…

Either **Naruhina** or **Kibahina**

AND

Either **Shikatem** or **Shikaino**

If you don't vote I'll just do the ones I feel are the best! PLEASE TELL ME SOON or I won't be able to update quickly!

Don't keep me in suspense!

Cherry Blossoms


	3. Sasukekun and the angry fangirls

**Yo yo whatsup? Its me the author Cherry Blossoms! Do you think you guys are done voting on either Naruhina or Kibahina and Shikaino or Shikatem? So far its Naruhina and Shikaino. (Even though I like Kibahina and Shikatem a bit more) Anyway, I will start hinting Sasusaku. And Nejiten. I am open to ideas and more couples. Thanx!**

**Many thanks to sasukeschick for adding my story to her favorites. And everyone who reviewed. You are very much appreciated!**

**Also I'm sorry my last chapter was so short. This one will be short too…I'm sorry but I'm going somewhere today and I won't have the document there so I have to make it short! I'm so sorry!**

Chapter 2 Sasuke kun and the rampaging fangirls

"So I'm Haruno Sakura! Introduce yourselves, please!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the three girls standing before her.

"Sorry bout that! I'm Tenten. I don't know my last name because I was sent here from China by my parents as a baby."

"Hyuuga Hinata. A pleasure to meet you!" said Hinata, blushing slightly.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"We better get a move on." Said Tenten, motioning to the building.

"Yeah."

…..bing bing!

"Theres the bell!" screamed Ino, racing to the classroom.

"Wait up, Ino!" screamed Tenten.

"Eeks!" and Hinata raced after them…

"…I wonder why their in such a hurry?" asked Sakura as a gust of running wind blew past her. She gently tapped her feet on the ground as she walked to the classroom……….taking her time.

in the classroom

When she walked through the door, instantly she was scolded.

"YOU ARE LATE, NEW GIRL OF YOUTH!" screamed guess who.

"I'm sorry, sensei! M-my name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura was taken aback.

"Anyways, take your seat beside the boy of youth!" Gai screamed.

"Which which which…." Muttered Sakura, narrowing her eyes angrily at the teacher.

"BOY OF YOUTH NUMBER 559!" screamed Gai. "RAISE YOUR HAND, YOSH!"

Then his arm slowly raised. His onyx eyes were closed in annoyance and his handsome raven hair was slicked back naturally. He wore the green type of uniform like most of the boys and he wore his very own Uchiha Fan design navy blue hoodie. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

"He looks like a big jerk." Muttered Sakura through gritted teeth.

When Sakura walked to her seat all the girls except for Tenten and Hinata glared at her. She was surprised Ino would glare at her too. But it was out of sheer jealousy.

And who would ever dare to wear the green type of uniform just like Sasuke?

Most of the girls wore the orange and yellow type. Only Tenten and Hinata would. But they've already got crushes. To they proved themselves to the fangirls that they don't love Sasuke.

"HIYA SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed an obnoxious loud voice. NONE other than Uzumaki Naruto, who was the only boy in the school who wore the orange and yellow type of uniform. He was also Hinata's crush. He had messy blonde hair and mischevious blue eyes.

"Shut up, dobe." Said Hyuuga Neji. He had silky brown hair and blank white eyes. He was Hinata's cousin and Tenten's crush.

"Troublesome." Commented Nara Shikamaru. He had pineapple black-brown hair and annoyed black eyes. He was the only boy in school who wore a mixed uniform. A green shirt and cargo pants.

"Idiot Uchiha." Muttered Sakura scooting farther away from him. On her other side, luckily, sat Tenten.

"He's a big jerk isn't he?" whispered Tenten.

"Yeah, like an ice cube cowering in an icebox."

"I know. But Neji-kun is really cute…"

"Huh? Err…"

"Ack be quiet and focus! Gai-sensei is turning around! Be spiff and spam and give him a toothy grin!"

Sakura shrugged and lay her head on her desk lazily. All the other girls gave Gai toothy grins and shiny eyes and glittering hair. Except for Hinata, who tried her best to smile wide.

"GASP! NEW GIRL OF YOUTH NUMBER 1! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK GLITTERY! THAT IS SURELY A CRIME, YOSH! DETENTION FOR ON DAY!"

Sasuke smirked next to her.

"SENSEI, THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M HAVING DETENTION BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOOK SPIFF AND SPAM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! HELL NO THIS SCHOOL IS WORSE THAN PINEWOOD! AND–"

Sakura turned all black and white and her inner self emerged. Hair like Madosa and eyes like Satan. Written on her gray forehead was "Inner Sakura".

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed Gai.

"–huh?" asked Sakura, turning back to normal.

"YOSH! SCARY, ISN'T IT MY FAIR YOUTH MAN!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Surely it is! Yosh!" said Rock Lee, agreeably. He looked exactly like Gai.

"I have a feeling….this school's gonna get weirder…and weirder." Moaned Sakura.

**END OF CHAPTER, FOLKS! My next chapter will be longer I promise! I'll still update! Cherry Blossoms**


	4. Naruto and Hinata Encounter

**YO its me again! Cherry Blossoms, duh.**

**Message for divine fist Ouka! This chapter is completely dedicated to her. Its Naruhina for you naruhina lovers too!**

**I'll also add encounters of Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Many thanks to frienz4ever, icey-sakura, sakurandsasuke, Applesxtea, of course divine fist Ouka, Amaterasu Haruno, sasukeschick, blondes-4-naruto, and all anonymous people who reviewed!**

**I know I promised this would be longer but It won't be... I'm sorry, I'll try making it longer next time...**

**On to the story. Thanx!**

Chapter 3 Naruto and Hinata encounters

Sakura groaned. She was new here in fact so she didn't know how weird the school could be.

...bing bing!

"There's the bell!" said Sakura. "It's got to be break time please!"

"Sakura-san!" called Hinata, shyly.

"Hm?"

"W-would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan."

Hinata beamed. Then Naruto ran to Hinata quickly.

"HI HINATA-CHAN!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed furiously.

"I'm going to the ramen stand now so I can get some lunch for later! Want to come with me for ramen again after school for dinner?"

"S-sure!" Hinata blushed in embarrassment. Sakura looked at Hinata cocking her head. She couldn't hear a word they said but expected nothing of it.

Hinata glanced the other way for some time and then Kiba ran up to her.

"Hiya Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello, Kiba-kun..."

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Kiba-kun is my friend..." said Hinata.

"Oh." Sakura raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe her.

"**SOMETHING'S GOING ON BETWEEN THEM!**" screamed Inner Sakura.

"Yeah, I think so too."

But in fact it wasn't true. Hinata was Kiba's lifelong friend but she loved Naruto much more than anything. She didn't care if Kiba loved her as well.

"Hinata-chan, um...do you wanna go to the movies with me after school?"

"Oh!" said Hinata, surprised at the unexpected offer. But she shook her head in refusal. She already agreed to go eat ramen with Naruto after school!

"W-what?" gasped Kiba. "But..."

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun...maybe another day?" asked Hinata, hopefully.

"Oh...okay..."

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun!" Hinata started to cry and tears poured gently down her face as Kiba walked away.

"HInata-chan?"

"W-what?"

"Whats wrong?" asked Naruto. He stared at her face in worry. He was too stupid to know that his face was one inch away from hers. And HInata fainted.

"OH MY GOD HINATA-CHAN!" screamed Sakura. She thought Naruto did something to her.

"NARUTO, IF SHE NEVER WAKES UP I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Sakura hurried to the nurse's office with Hinata in her arms and Naruto running after her.

There at the nurse's office Sakura and Naruto faced Uchiha Sasuke.

"MOVE ASIDE, JERK!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke was shocked. Has a girl ever called him a jerk to his face before?

"Hinata-chan!" wailed Naruto at her beside. "Waaah! Hinata-chan!"

"She'll be fine." Soothed Kurenai the nurse.

"Waah! Hinata-chan! Waah!" Naruto sniffled.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Idiotic blond freak." Commented Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke.

"None o' your business, you nosy busy bee." Said Sakura, narrowing her eyes.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. Then Sakura took out her mallet and once again became Inner Sakura.

"BAKA BAKA JERK IDIOT YOU DAMN IDIOT! HURRY UP AND SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN THOSE STUPID IDIOTIC WORDS YOU ALWAYS SAY! YOU NEVER CARE FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF ESPECIALLY PEOPLE LIKE HINATA-CHAN!" Inner Sakura bonked Sasuke on the head one million times before turning back to normal.

"cough cough!" coughed Sakura.

"Ow..." muttered Sasuke, rubbing the bump on his head.

"cough..." Sakura turned to face Hinata but she was blushing in embarrassment from hitting Sasuke one million times in front of Kurenai, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hm.." Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "Interesting girl."

Sakura faced Sasuke and punched him one last time to make her feel better.

"Hmmnnn..." whispered Hinata opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Naruto's gentle face,

"eeks!" whispered Hinata, jumping out of the bed. And thumping back down on her pillow.

"haahaha! Hinata-chan's so funny!" laughed Naruto.

"Idiot!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Hinata-chan are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Hinata slowly got up and took her bag and stuff and hurried off to her class before anyone else could.

"HINATA-CHAN! WAIT! I WANNA ASK WHAT I DID TO YOU THAT MADE YOU FALL DOWN LIKE THAT!" screamed Naruto running off.

"off to my break." Said Kurenai shrugging walked out of the room. That left Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um..." said Sakura. "I'd best be going."

"Wait." Said Sasuke, grabbing her arm.

"Jerk! Let me go!" Sakura whined.

"See you after school." And he let go. Sakura ran off blushing to catch up with Hinata.

After school with Hinata and Naruto

"M-miso ramen please." Said Hinata.

"Brought your girlfriend, huh, Naruto?" asked the Ichiraku ramen stand guy.

"Hm? No, she's just my friend! Right, HInata-chan?"

"R-right..." Hinata sighed.

"I'll have regular ramen tonight. Thanks!"

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you like me?"

"Of course I do! Oh, I want to ask you this..." Naruto whipped a necklace with a plastic bowl of ramen at the bottom. "do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"...!" Hinata was overcome with joy. "Yes, I'd love to, Naruto-kun!"

"YAY!" and Naruto hugged Hinata till she couldn't breathe.

"Hm?" asked the Ichiraku ramen stand guy.

"She's my girlfriend now!" squealed Naruto, happily.

**END CHAPTER.**

**  
Next time I'll make Sasuke and Sakura after school and Neji and Tenten after school. I'm still deciding Shikatemi and Shikaino so they'll be afterwards. So anyway its Naruhina now that I introduced this.**

**See you in my next chappie!**

**Cherry Blossoms**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE, AGAIN

**Cherry Blossoms: hey! I know you guys have been reading this story, but i'm starting another one. This time with my best friend Chestnuts.**

**Chestnuts: Sakura's Story: Lost Chapters Woot woot that was my hott whistle! Ya its just gonna be a random selection of different topics and settings...**

**Cherry Blossoms: Yeah I'm really sorry... But I PROMISE that every three chapters of this, I'll post one of the chapters in the other story.**

**Bye-bye, peoples! Read my story! AND our story.**


End file.
